Alphas Academy The Second Season
by Genesis614
Summary: The second generation of Alphas have arrived!  One of them another girl from Westchester. But who is it?  Rated T for language.  *not finished, tell me if I should complete it


_Chapter 1: PAP plane #64, September 1st, 4:45 PM._

Chelsi Drake tried to soak up the fact that she was going to Alpha Academy, but something in her mind just wouldn't make it click. She couldn't believe that she was really going to be on the nation-wide famous show, _Alpha Academy_, at all. All though she sadly had to leave her ex-boyfriend, Justin Martinez, in the process. He was nervous that Chelsi will fall for one (or all) of the Brazille boys, so he broke up with her. "Well now I'll _definitely_ fall for them, braniac." She snapped after Justin gave Chelsi his explanation. Justin looked devasted at his mistake, but Chelsi was already gone. So here Chelsi was, single and gorgeous, heading to Alpha Academy for the second generation. Chelsi could only hope her roommates would become fast friends with her, just like with Charlie, Skye, and Allie. "What if it's full of Triples, Reenies, and AJs, though?" Chelsi murmured to herself.

"Prepare for landing." Said a clear British voice through the loud speakers. Chelsi obeyed, and gulped down as much as she could left of her sweetened iced tea. Suddenly she found herself being ushered out of the PAP plane and into a dorm. It was the dorm labeled J. K. Rowling, not Jackie O, sadly. "Oh well," Chelsi said to herself as she stepped through the doorway. Once up in her dorm, she immediately chose the bed in the middle of the room to sleep in. Another girl stepped into the room, she had bleached blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Are you the only other girl here?" She asked.

Chelsi nodded, and bounced lightly on the comfy bed. "I'm Chelsi Drake, I sing. Who are you and what do you do?"

"I'm Marie Calandari, I act." The girl said lightly. Chelsi nodded. "Oh, so like Allie A.?" To Chelsi's surprise, Marie screamed and put her hands over her ears. "NO, NO, NO, NO! NOT LIKE ALLIE A.! I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT TWO FACED GIRL!" Chelsi drew back as if slapped. Marie went on with her rant. "THINKING SHE COULD IMPERSONATE ALLIE J.! I HATE THAT GIRL, I REFUSE TO BE COMPARED TO HER!"

Suddenly another girl walked in. She had bouncy dark chocolate colored corkscrew curls and electric blue eyes. "What's all this screaming about? And who are you guys? I'm Gwendolyn Marsh, I do dancing. Call my Gwennie."

"Chelsi Drake, I do singing. That's Marie Calandari, she acts. But don't you dare compare her to Allie A., she'll freak." Gwennie nodded and turned to the beds. "I think I want a bed next to you." She said, choosing the bed next to Chelsi that wasn't taken by Marie.

Chelsi smiled and peeked out the window of the J. K. Rowling house to see if any other girls were coming. "Here come the last three girls!" She squealed.

Soon enough the three girls came in laughing and talking. "Oh my gosh, you guys are triplets!" Marie screamed. "How cool, you guys are identical even!" The triplets smiled identical smiles at all three other girls. "I'm Hannah-" Started one girl, "Anna," chimed in the second identical sister, "and I'm Savannah." The third triplet added. "We invent, like Charlie." They all said at the same time. The three sisters all had caramel waist length hair and emerald green eyes. They all had dimples and pastel dresses on.

All six girls situated themselves on their beds waiting for something to happen. "I'm so excited!" Cooed Gwennie happily. "So many girls and then there's the Brazille boys." All the girls giggled giddily. "Minus Darwin, that is." Savannah added. "Eh, I don't care about Darwin, I want Taz." Gwennie admitted. "Shh, he might be watching us right now on T.V.!" Chelsi said. Gwennie turned red while laughing and slapped her hand over her mouth. "If the whole world knows, why not Taz?" She said the red in her face fading as quick as it came.

"Go Mel!" Marie cheered loudly, looking around for hidden cameras. "Any camera get that? Any camera at all? If you didn't get that earlier, Marie and Mel sounds great together!" The girls giggled and blurted out which Brazille boy they fancy. "Darwin all the way!" The twins cheered. "I actually like Sydney." Chelsi admitted. "He's just so sweet."

"He's obsessive with any girl he dates!" Gwennie said in disgust. "Did you see how he clung to Skye?" Marie added. The twins giggled. "He is kind of adorkable." They admit. Suddenly quick as a wink a Shira Brazille hologram appeared in the girl's room. "G'day, dearies." She said. "Just like last year, you will stick to the Alpha Academy dress code, you will choose what you want to wear momentarily, but before you start, just remember, keep smiling. You're on camera." Then Shira dissapered.

The girls began to choose their gleaming chrome and gold uniform pieces carefully, making sure not to dismiss anything totally alpha chic. "Check out the funky gold hair ribbons," crowed Marie. "Totally fit for an alpha!" Hannah squealed across the room. "The pleated mini is to die for!" Anna checked it out on the hologram while tapping it to add to her wardrobe with her aPod. "Too cute to be true!" She mused.

"Oh. My. Gosh. The button up metallic shirt is super cute. The sleeves have this cute little flare at the bottom." Chelsi informed the girls. Gwennie was staring at amazement at the hologram in front of her. "Beaded ballet flats! Silver with gold rhinestones! Oh my God, I sent this idea to Shira! She took it into consideration!" Chelsi squeaked when she saw them herself. "Gwennie, those are to _guy_ for!" Chelsi found everyone staring at her in confusion. "What's to guy for mean?" Asked a quizzical Anna. Chelsi blushed. "It means you'd dump your guy for it." She explained. The girls giggled, now getting the little pun.

"How cute," Marie said dead-panned. "But if I were dating Mel, I would rather have him then those shoes, no offense Gwennie, I mean they're totally funky."

Soon the choosing was done, and the girls were alpha-ed out in the cute uniform. Their house muse, Darla, peeked in the girls room. "Time for dinner, girls." The petite muse announced. The six girls squealed like they had been doing all day, and raced to the pavilion to eat. Seated at the J. K. Rowling table gave them a great view of the new Jackie O.s. They didn't look like much fun. They were all frowns and seriousness. "Check out the new Jackie O.s." Gwennie whispered to Chelsi. "A bit of a stretch from the Alphas that sat there last year."

Anna nodded, "instead of Jackie O., they're more like Jackie No." The girls giggled to themselves, trying not to be to obvious that they're whispering about the Jackie O.s. Although it seemed like everyone was, which made the new girls look slightly uncomfortable. They squirmed and fluffed their hair and did everything they could to act natural. "Look up their names on the aPod, Chels." Hannah suggested, while she herself was already tapping away at her own.

Chelsi quickly did some fancy tap-tap-tapping with her aPod, and pulled up the girl's names. "Rita Spike, Alicia Rivera, Erin Redeemer, Dai Sanders, Chantelle Reith, and Moxie Docile. Rita sings, Alicia dances, Dai acts, and both Chantelle and Moxie invent." All the girls turned to see the Jackie O.s again. "Alicia has some serious cups." Marie noted, "and it seems like Mel is really interested in them." She added, sounding a tid-bit disappointed.

Savannah gasped. "Oh my God, Alicia trained at the same dance studio and lived in the same town Skye Hamilton trained/lived in!" The other J. K. Rowlings echoed Savannah's gasp and looked up Alicia Rivera. After looking up a few more girls from other houses on their aPods for about ten minutes, another Shira Brazille hologram showed up in the middle of the pavilion

"Good evening, my little lollies. Welcome to the second season of _Alpha Academy_." The sound of 100 hundred girls screaming and cheering nearly blew Chelsi away. Everyone was just as excited as she was. And it was then it finally registered in Chelsi's brain. _She was on the most popular T.V. show ever!_ She cheered and whistled and clapped till Shira told them to silence themselves. "Unlike the beginning of last year, I am allowing you girls to go after my boys." Another series of cheers came up and the boys who were seated up in a balcony, sadly far away from the girls, joined in. Even the Jackie O.s couldn't help but cheer along. The Alicia girl was jumping up and down, and Mel seemed really interested in watching her upper half bounce.

"Now then, remember girls, you're on camera except in your dorms where I give you all complete privacy for changing and 'girl talk'. Also remember, just because you aren't in the Jackie O. house doesn't mean you won't be an alpha, and girls in the Jackie O. house, you aren't destined to be an alpha." Rita seemed to deflate a little, in fact, all the Jackie O.s seemed to. "Oh my gosh, they really thought they would win just because they were in the Jackie O. house?" Hannah asked, "that's so shallow!"

After a long lecture, Shira allowed the girls to eat their long awaited dinner. "This food is totally to guy for." Savannah said after swallowing a mouthful of pork. Chelsi smiled and nodded through a lump of mashed potatoes. "I dunno..." Marie said, eyeing Mel warily. "He's just so cute."

Anna snorted. "He's also into that one girl in the Jackie O. house who's totally stacked!"

Gwennie shook her head. "How are they so big? They must be C cups at least." Gwennie looked down at her own B-39 cups in dismay, she noticed other girls looking at their own chests too. Chelsi felt small and tiny with her little A's. Even petite and pixie-like Gwennie had bigger boobs then her.

Dinner ended and all the girls headed back to their houses with full stomachs and smiles. Even the Jackie O. girls. Unfortunately Chelsi wasn't able to talk to Sydney. "Why don't you just text him on your aPod?" Asked Gwennie. "Good idea," Chelsi said with a new found happiness. 'Hey, Sydney. I'm Chelsi.' She texted. Almost a second later came Sydney's reply. 'Hey, nice 2 meet u. wat dorm r u in?' He had said.

Chelsi tapped away. 'J. K. Rowling. u shud visit me sometime. ;)' Soon enough Sydney replied: 'luv 2. i'll meet up with u after class. wat is ur schedule?' So while Chelsi gleefully made progress with her Brazille boy, Marie tried her hardest to hook up with Mel. Even though Mel was putting his hands as close to Alicia's chest as he could, Marie managed to give Mel her name. Of course Alicia was, luckily, disgusted by Mel's behavior, and brush him off like lint on a sweater. Mel has changed since Allie A. broke up with him. Chelsi realized, he's no where near as much as him old self anymore. Now he's a huge douche. If only Marie could see that.

_Chapter 2: Outside the Dance Tower, September 2nd, 9:15_

Alicia Rivera stared up at the dance tower that was, well, towering above her. She had to dance all the way up there? What about her small rational fear of heights she developed over the summer while sky diving in Spain? Why did she agree to sky dive in the first place? "Going in or skipping or what?" Asked a gruff voice. Alicia turned around to see one of the Brazille boys, Taz, leaning against a shady tree, looking at her with a cocky smile. "I'm going in," Alicia assured him, "it's just I have this teeny fear of heights." Taz's smile grew wider. "Well then let me lead you upstairs." He said, holding out a hand for Alicia to take.

Alicia smiled, and clasped his hand, it was a perfect fit. She wondered if this was how Skye felt when she held Taz's hand. Of course, probably not since Skye broke up with Taz. So the two rode the elevator higher and higher up, Alicia squeaking an octave higher ever few feet. "Burrow your head in my shoulder, then you won't have to watch." Taz encouraged. Alicia almost refused, but then realized she was on T.V., why not make the girls in love with Taz suffer a bit. So she dove into the waves of wrinkles that lapped against Taz's shirt and inhaled his cologne. It smelled wonderful. Spicy, yet somehow tame. Like being at a Spanish _fiesta_ only in the woods. Massie would be so proud of her for scoring Taz Brazille's heart without the help of her chest. Massie had entered to get in Alpha Academy, herself, but had (surprise, surprise) not gotten in, unlike her beta second-in-command Spanish friend. Well was Massie bent out of shape when Alicia got in and not her.

"We're here," Taz informed Alicia as the elevator dinged and gently glided to a stop. The doors opened, and all the girls stared as her and Taz walked hand-in-hand inside. One girl with bouncy corkscrew curls seemed to frown a bit at Alicia and Taz together. She must be a Taz-lover. Thought Alicia smiling devilishly, pretending to take in the menacing glares from other girls like applause. "I'll see you later," Taz said. Alicia blushed and told Taz her name. How embarrassing! Walking in with Taz when he didn't even know her name! Some of the girls giggled as he stepped on to the elevator. The corkscrew curls girl seemed to be over frowning, and bounded up to Alicia her hair bouncing like it had it's on set of legs. "Hi," the girl said cheerily. "I'm Gwendolyn, but you can call me Gwennie. Everyone else does, anyway."

Alicia smiled and introduced herself. "You have a great form for a dancer." Alicia said, examining Gwennie's build. Gwennie blushed, turning red as a lobster. "I've been dancing since I could teeter on legs. Just ask my mom, she said she was always afraid I'd fall over bending my knees over and over again." Alicia giggled and both girls got lost in a conversation. Suddenly a stout woman who looked like she meant business strut in, looking a bit cranky. "Good morning girls, I'm your dance instructor, Mimi. Now get in a formation, five to a row, _alpha_betically."


End file.
